Conversational-type messaging applications such as short message service (SMS)—also referred to commonly as “text messaging”, multimedia messaging service (MMS) for larger messages, and instant messaging (IM) have become popular methods by which to exchange messages with one or more recipients or contacts, also commonly referred to as “buddies”. Often, such messaging applications enable a user to exchange messages one-to-one with a single recipient or buddy, or one-to-many with a group of recipients or buddies.